


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 15  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS between THE RETURN OF THE JEDI and THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han is finally home and reunited with his family.Han and Leia plan three days alone.





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 15  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #15  
The Later Adventures of Han Solo

Han Solo walked through the spaceport landing bays with a new spark in his step.  
He was headed home…to the apartments at the Government complex he shared with Leia and Ben, boxes snuggled under his left arm, right hand on the butt of his blaster, he acknowledged the waves, calls and whistles from the pilots, mechanics, soldiers and technicians as he passed. He hailed a personal carrier landspeeder; scanning the buildings and the people on the sidewalks going about their daily business as they passed. Han smiled, he liked the feeling he was experiencing…peace, contentment, of going where he was loved, wanted and waited for.  
*****  
Punching number ‘five’ on the lifter panel, he winced at the stale sounding music that played.  
Once there, he stopped at the door, listening to hear any familiar sounds from inside, then turned the   
knob and stepped in.

He was greeted by a hiss and flash of BLUE LIGHT…automatic reactions kicked in; he dropped the boxes and with one slick motion drew and aimed his blaster.

“HAN, NO!!!!!!” Leia screamed. He jerked his head toward her voice. “It’s Ben!”

Lowering the weapon, Han looked around wildly, finally spotting his son. There stood Ben,   
with hands on his hips, looking proud. He’d protected their home from an intruder.

With his heart nearly beating out of his chest, Han picked up the now spent mini light saber  
at his feet and began scolding his son. “What in hell did you think you were doing?!”

Leia made her way to her husband’s side. “Don’t be so rough, Han.”

“I could have killed him.” Han began to shake as he holstered the blaster.

Ben’s smile faded….. “ I didn’t mean to hurt you dad. I was protecting mom.”

Han took some deep breaths to steady himself. “Come ‘ere, son.” Ben made his way to  
his dad. Han squatted down, putting an arm around the small shoulders. “I’m proud of  
you for protecting your mom.” He looked up at Leia, “but you have to be careful with that light saber. You see, your dad has had to fight some mean people that had those weapons and my first  
thought was that someone was here to harm you both, so I reacted that way.” Ben shook his head in understanding, small tears welling up in his hazel eyes. “It’s alright.” Han hugged his son and kissed the top of his head. “You have to be careful, don’t just blindly use any weapon.”

Rising, he looked at Leia… “Now, time for a real ‘welcome home.” He enfolded Leia in his arms  
and their lips met in a sweet, reuniting kiss. 

“Ugh.” Ben commented. Han and Leia broke apart and laughed.

“Now, who would like some presents?” Han teased.

“Me! Me!” Ben yelled, laughing.  
****  
“What is this thing?” Ben asked as he turned the colorful twelve-sided orb in his hands.  
“It’s a dodecagon.” Han began to explain. “See, each side has a different color. You mix them up and then work to put them in order again…..you get points for how fast you can solve the puzzle.

Ben kept looking and twisting on the squares. “That’ll keep his hands busy for a while.” Han   
whispered to Leia, who was sitting on the armrest of the chair. Han took another drink of the  
kava. They’d enjoyed a quiet evening meal as a family.. catching up on all that had happed and how Chewbacca and family were.

“There’re two more boxes, Dad.” Ben said. “Who are they for?”

“Those are for your mother.” Han answered.

“Did you get her a toy too?”

Han and Leia laughed. “No. They aren’t toys. Something for ladies.” Han told him with a smile.

“Just about time for bed.” Leia told Ben. “Go wash your face and brush your teeth. We’ll be there to tuck you in.”

“Alright.” Ben rose, holding the orb, and headed for the lavatory.

“So….those presents are for me?” Leia teased.

“Well, they’re for you…but I’ll enjoy them too.” Han answered with a wicked smile.  
***  
After snuggling their son in his bed, with good-night kisses all around and a drink of water, Leia turned out the light.

Clasping hands, the couple made their way slowly to their own bedroom. Once inside, Han unbuckled and removed his holster, draping it over a chair then sat down on the bed and removed his boots, wiggling his toes. “We’ll leave after the morning meal tomorrow. You did make arrangements for Luke to keep Ben for a few days didn’t you?” 

“Luke said he be glad to.” Leia said sitting on the bed beside her husband.

“It’ll be nice to have some time to rest and relax.” Han commented.

“You had five days of rest during that quarantine.” Leia said in mock seriousness.

“That wasn’t rest, sweetheart.” Han shot back. “That was awful! I won’t do THAT again!”  
Han stood and took a box from the clothes chest, where he’d placed it earlier. Sitting back down on the bed, he handed it to Leia. “Your first present.”

Leia took it and slowly began unwrapping, glancing up at Han as she did. She took hold of the supple, shiny silver cloth and lifted it from the box. ‘It’s a nightgown’ she thought. Individual strips of cloth made up the garment, all sewn to the neckline, but swirled open when moved.  
She stood and held it up to herself; it just barely reached her thighs. She glanced at her husband who smiled and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

“I suppose you want me to try this on.” Leia stated.

“That’s the idea.” Han teased back. “Thought you might like that since you don’t have Jabba’s  
slave-girl outfit any more.”

Leia slapped playfully at him and took the garment with her to the lavatory.

Han finished undressing and after lowering the lights, slipped under the bedcovers. Leia emerged from the lavatory dressed in her ‘nightgown’.

“Now THAT’S a welcome home sight.” Han admired.

“Too bad you don’t have one.” Leia teased approaching their bed.  
****

Leia snuggled into her pillow, taking in every line, curve, dimple…even the scar, on her  
Husband’s face. Han lay with his eyes closed. Even in rest he was smiling. Leia tousled Han’s  
dark brown hair. “What a wonderful end to the day.” She said.

The Corellian opened his eyes, turned his head toward his wife and said. “It’s not the end, darling,  
it’s just the beginning…..

MORE TO COME ON 11-14-17 Han and Leia have three days on a private paradise.


End file.
